


The Storybrooke Gala

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Heartwarming, Imp Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Storybrooke, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Regina hosts a gala to raise money to renovate the town hall and pay for an extension in the library to add a children's wing.  Each member of Storybrooke is required to dress up in their former Enchanted Forest apparel.  Rumple is reluctant to go as his former imp self, but Belle reassures him that everything will be all right.  He just had no idea how big of a hit he was going to be with the children.





	The Storybrooke Gala

The Storybrooke Gala

 

A/AN: This popped in my head not too long ago. Enjoy, dearies! 

 

“I'm not going! I look ridiculous!” Rumpelstiltskin huffed, glancing at his glamored Dark One appearance in the mirror. 

“Rumple, it's just for one night, and it's for a really good cause. The town hall is being renovated, and the library is getting a brand new wing, dedicated specifically to the children,” Belle replied, smoothing out the lace trimming of her golden ball gown. 

“And that's precisely why I don't want to go. I'm going to scare the children if I go like this,” he lamented, glancing forlornly at his wife. 

Belle sighed, clasping his talons in her delicate hands. “I for one think you look handsome, and your backside looks splendid in those leathers,” she winked, causing his cheeks to turn a rosy hue. 

“You can't be serious,” he mumbled sheepishly, averting his gaze. 

“Oh, but I am. When we get home tonight, I'm going to rip off that refined ensemble you're wearing and ride you until you come so hard, your past self will wish you never made that deal with my father,” she grinned wickedly at him, his leathers feeling especially tight from her racy comment. 

“Mrs. Gold, is that any way for a highborn woman to speak?” he placed his hand over his chest, feigning shock. 

“Do you forget that I'm no longer a princess, but the Dark One's wife? I believe I'm more than entitled to speak as indecently as I wish to my husband. It isn't like this mouth hasn't done more,” she winked, swaying her hips as she traipsed towards the door. 

“Come along. We have twenty minutes until the gala begins,” Belle commanded, making his groin twitch painfully. As he walked down the stairs, he gazed at her, utterly enchanted by her appearance this night. 

To him, no one rivaled Belle's beauty, but tonight she looked especially ravishing. She'd chosen a gown similar to the one she'd worn those first few days she'd spent as his personal caretaker in the Dark Castle. He'd never planned to fall for her, but now he could look back and realize how impossible it was for him to resist her kindness and womanly charms. She was everything he wasn't and didn't deserve, yet for some profound reason, she'd chosen him.

Belle cradled Gideon in the crook of her arm. He was nearing six months old and was adorned in a christening gown. The gala was being held at the Sorcerer's mansion where they'd spent their honeymoon. Regina had requested that everyone come dressed as they would have back in the Enchanted Forest, as a tribute to their former land.

Rumpelstiltskin was going to dress only in his dragon hide apparel, but the former Evil Queen had told him that she wanted him there in all of his Dark One glory. He wasn't sure if she'd requested it to mock him or to amuse herself. There would also be a costume contest, and imp or not, he knew no one would be looking as dapper as he and his lady. They drove to the sorcerer's mansion near the edge of town. Gideon was growing fussy, wailing loudly as he parked the Cadillac. 

Belle had gotten out of the car, rushing to the passenger side back door. The moment Gideon was in her arms, his crying had ceased. “There you are, my sunshine. Momma is here,” she cooed, holding him securely in her arms.

Rumple stood in front of her, waggling a sparkly finger in front of his son's face, eliciting a babyish giggle from his throat. 

“See? Our son isn't afraid of you, so what makes you think the other children will be?” she smiled reassuringly to him. 

“Because our son sees me on a daily basis and knows his papa is no threat. However, these children don't. I'm sure their parents will keep them all close to their sides, believing I'm here to kidnap them as payback, because they've all been late on their rent a time or two,” he sighed.

“Stop it, Rumple. I won't leave your side this night, darling. Everything is going to be fine,” she crooned, kissing his cheek affectionately.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he returned, looping his arm through hers as they made their way into the mansion.

The moment they walked through the door, everyone's chattering grew silent. Rumpelstiltskin swore he could have heard a pin drop as they gazed upon him in pure horror. Part of him relished their reaction, to know he still struck fear into their hearts. Belle was about to form a retort about how uncouth it was to be so judgmental of others, until a little girl with blonde hair totted towards him.

His mouth twitched into a satisfied smirk, upon realizing it was Ashley Boyd's daughter, Alexandria—the very child he was once owed. The former monarch froze in horror as her daughter tugged on Rumpelstiltskin's trousers.

“Why are so sparkly? Are you some sort of fairy?” she inquired, wrinkling her nose in contemplation.

“No, dearie, I'm a great and powerful sorcerer,” he answered, reaching down to pick her up. 

She giggled childishly, bonking him on the nose. “Your funny and so is your nose! Its crooked!” she chuckled. 

Belle glanced at him, knowing tears misting behind her eyes. He hadn't approached this child. She had came to him, full of vibrant curiosity. He carried her back to her mother as she continued to quiz him with question after question—about his funny laugh and high-pitched voice.

“Momma, I like him! He's funny!” she giggled as he handed her back to Cinderella. 

“Um, yes, he certainly is...Why don't we go get some punch?” she laughed nervously, making a beeline in the opposite direction—as far from him as possible. 

“Bye, Mr. Sparkly man!” Alexandria waved from over her mother's shoulder to the imp. 

He waved back, blowing her a kiss which she pretended to catch. After the uncanny encounter, the other residents of Storybrooke continued to converse, choosing to ignore the Dark One and his wife once they realized he was no longer a threat, or there to steal their children. 

Rumpelstiltskin felt his shoulders relax, making his way over to the dessert table. Belle trailed along behind him, filling her plate with several homemade cookies and some of Granny's famous peach cobbler. 

“See, this isn't so bad?” she whispered to her husband as they made their way through the line. Before he could retort, someone's obnoxious cackling interrupted them.

“Leave the apple turnovers, darling. Who knows who might have decided to slip a pinch of sleeping curse in one of those,” a familiar, yet irritating voice replied. 

Belle dropped the turnover abruptly, glancing up at Zelena adorned in all her green glory. Rumpelstiltskin bit back a curse, pulling his wife closer to his side, protectively. 

“Don't worry, dearie, I'm just here for the party,” she chortled, sidestepping around them. Her black witch's hat began to smoke slightly, and she threw him a death glare. 

“Want me to fetch a pail of water? Oh, I forgot, you'll melt!” he taunted, giggling impishly for old time's sake. 

Zelena touched the tip of her hat, extinguishing the flame as she flounced away. Belle bopped him lightly on the shoulder. “Behave, Rumple. We're here to set a good example,” she bristled in his ear. 

“I'm sorry, sweetheart. You know how Greenie likes to ruffle my feathers. I vow to be on my best behavior the remainder of the evening,” he apologized.

“You better be, or I won't make good on the promise I made you earlier,” she hissed in his ear, her voice sultry and filled with longing. He nodded obediently, swallowing hard.

“Why don't we go sit with David and Snow? Their table has a couple of free spots,” Belle stated, heading in their direction. Rumpelstiltskin groaned inwardly. He supposed he could endure the do-gooder Charming's company for one evening. The royal duo were dressed in their most regal apparel. 

“Hello Snow, David,” Belle greeted the couple warmly.

“Hello to you as well, Belle, and Rumple,” they said a bit uneasily. 

“Wow, seeing you all glamored up like that reminds me of the many deals I made with you back in the Enchanted Forest,” Charming chuckled, glancing at the imp, attempting to lighten the mood. 

“Yes, I'd like to think I kept you on your toes,” Rumple remarked, a satisfied smirk playing upon his lips. 

“Most certainly. Planting a metal egg inside Maleficent takes the prize, I do believe,” Charming continued.

Belle and Snow began to converse about their boys as Charming and Rumple continued reminiscing about their days spent in the Enchanted Forest. Belle was grateful the king hadn't treated him like an outsider and had chosen to include him in the conversation. Another half and hour passed before Regina stood at the podium, her hair pulled back in its usual updo. She was wearing one of her Evil Queen ensembles. The crowd appeared antsy as they glanced at her. 

“Don't worry, dears. This is all for show tonight. My days of burning and slaughtering entire villages is over,” she quipped, gaining a heavy silence from the crowd. She cleared her throat awkwardly, continuing, “As I was saying, the first event for the night is the great Storybrooke Ballroom Dance off! So grab your partners, and let's begin!” 

Rumple glanced at Belle who was still holding Gideon. “Shall we show them how it's done, sweetheart?” he inquired, casting her a sly glance.

She glanced down at Gideon who was snoozing. Snow and David had already made their way to the dance floor, leaving them behind. “How are we going to do this? I can't just leave him at the table,” she fretted. 

“Allow me, dearest,” he returned, snapping his fingers. Gideon now rested securely within a sling, wrapped securely around his father's shoulders. 

“How innovative you are, husband,” Belle grinned saucily at him as he led her onto the dance floor. Each couple already stood in formation as images of their honeymoon replayed within her subconscious. They'd shared their first dance in this very room. 

Rumple placed his hand on the small of her back, and they swayed with the rest of the couples. She rested her forehead against his as the music continued to serenade them. They were so caught up in the moment that the rest of the world began to fade away. 

As they continued to dance, they were unaware that the rest of the couples of Storybrooke had stopped to watch them with piqued interest. Even Zelena had halted, watching them enviously from the crowds. 

Once they stopped, the room erupted in applause. The Dark One and his wife gazed around, awestruck by the throng's reaction.

“It appears the Gold's' are our dance off winners tonight!” Regina announced, handing them both a small golden trophy shaped like the town's clock tower.

They made their way back to the Charming's table. The couple received them with more applause. 

“Wow, I had no idea you had it in you, Gold,” Snow commented. 

“Well, dearie, I have been alive for over three lifetimes and ballroom dancing is something I quite enjoy,” he remarked. 

“Don Juan's got moves,” Charming smiled knowingly, causing him to recount a conversation they'd had in the Rabbit Hole several years ago, one they had in regards to getting Belle to fall back in love with him after she'd been cursed as Lacey. 

“And, Belle, you danced exquisitely,” Snow complimented.

“Well, there are a few things I remember about being a princess,” Belle chortled. 

“We have another special event this evening, just for the children. In honor of extending the childrens' wing at the library, my son Henry has volunteered his grandfather, Rumpelstiltskin, to read a story to all of the children present tonight,” Regina boomed over the microphone. 

Rumpelstiltskin glanced at his wife in horror. Belle muttered a 'you got this', gifting him with an encouraging smile. Regina had already prepared a chair for him in the center of the room where all of the children had gathered around. The crowd's eyes bore into him as he picked up the book, already laying in the chair.

He glanced nervously at the children, which all stared at him inquisitively. He stared down at the book, Gideon still snoozing in his sling. He was to read the Gingerbread Man. If he was going to do this, then he would at least make it interesting.

“You got this, sparkly man!” Alexandria bellowed from the circle of children, giving him a thumbs up. He smiled fondly at her as he began the tale.

“Once upon a time....There lived an old woman and old man, and they were very lonely, for they had no children,” he shook his head despondently. He snapped his fingers, causing the images from the book to leap from the page, filling the room with Oooo's and Ahh's, mostly by the children. 

Rumple continued the story, and the children clapped gaily as the image of the Gingerbread man ran around their heads. They glanced down disappointingly as the fox ate him, but Rumpelstiltskin surprised them all with warm gingerbread cookies of their own at the end of the tale. They eagerly bit their cookie's heads and limbs off, their exuberance pleasing him greatly.

The story-time corner had been the most successful event of the evening, and all of the sponsors had been generous with their donations. The town still feared him, but Belle noticed their gazes were a bit softer towards the pawnbroker afterward. The evening continued on. They'd lost the costume contest to the Dwarfs who'd all bended the rules with their costume choices, by dressing as other inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest. Regina hadn't been enthused with Leroy's choice of a dark wig and flowing black gown. He was the ugliest Evil Queen she'd ever beheld, but the audience found it humorous and voted for them anyway. Rumple wondered why none of the dwarfs had saw fit to masquerade in glittering gold paint. He supposed it had something to do with them fearing their rent would be raised.

As they'd tucked Gideon in that evening, Belle couldn't resist tugging at her husband's clothing, desperate for him to be rid of his cumbersome garments.

“Isn't someone eager,” he replied, kissing her as they fiddled with their clothing. Finally Rumple grew tired of it and vanished them away, leaving them bare to one another. 

“Let's have another baby,” she pleaded between kisses and intimate touches. 

Rumple halted his ministrations, glancing at her disbelievingly. “You want to have another child with me?”

“Yes, you're superb with Gideon, and you've missed the birth of two of your sons. I want to give that experience back to you, Rumple,” she replied, kissing him hard on the mouth. He moaned, hoisting her into his arms, tumbling into bed with her. 

“If that's how you feel, then I'm game,” he whispered huskily in her ear as they lost themselves within throes of passion.


End file.
